


The Concentration of Salt in Fresh Water (After the Deluge)

by Jay Tryfanstone (tryfanstone)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryfanstone/pseuds/Jay%20Tryfanstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underwater, red hair mutes like grief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Concentration of Salt in Fresh Water (After the Deluge)

Underwater, red hair mutes like grief.

Touch shares a language tongue cannot: a wordless lover never asks for more than you can give. Among the liquid skin of a thousand hooked and suckered tentacles, he’s sharp. Sharp tongued, sharp beaked, but never sharp spoken. This lover’s easy with the flow, endlessly indulgent, playing over skin with the same concentration he spends on sand. Rock. Fish flesh. To him it‘s immaterial, a plaything, like time and the whims of those almost limbless by his lights.

"Love me forever," Ginny asks.

Wishes unwritten rise like bubbles to the surface. Some – don’t burst.


End file.
